Muttered Behind Cupped Hands
by peut-etre-poulet
Summary: Spoilers: D.O.C - Juliet's struggles to fit in as one of us.


**Title::..**Muttered Behind Cupped Hands  
**Spoilers::..**_D.O.C_  
**Rating::..**G  
**Genre::..**Drama  
**Characters::..**Juliet, Claire, Kate, Charlie and Sun  
**Pairing::..**Very mild CC  
**Author's Note::..**They say 'write about what you know' well if I know about anything, it's how bitchy girls can be. So here is some bitching _Lost_-style. Just a little missing scene fic I got inspired to write while being reminded how much I love Juliet through _Not In Portland_. This is definitely an anti-Kate fic, so Kate fans you have been warned. I thought I wouldn't write anymore after 'The End' but here you go, _Lost_ fic 101.  
**Summary::..**_"And I don't wanna sound like, you know, junior high, but frankly, she's a bitch."_, Juliet's struggles to fit in as one of us.

* * *

There was excitement on the beach. A reunion. All of the survivors came from their separate tents to take part in this celebration. Bright smiles were fixed to tired faces. Relieved laughter exchanged. Hands were shaken. Backs or shoulders clapped by grateful hands. Arms held around bodies securely. Pleasantries transferred. Sparkling eyes tracked every movement of the returned heroes.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

The party came to a complete halt. Every set of eyes became set upon her. Juliet shifted her weight from one foot to the other nervously. Snarky things to say came to mind and she kept her mouth shut against all of them, no matter how tempting they were. No explanation was required. Sawyer's tone had said it all. None of them knew her name but they had already made their minds up about her – she was bad news. She was glad she had kept her distance. She could imagine them taking cautious steps away from her as if she were made of radioactive materials.

She shouldn't be surprised. After the lasting impact Ethan had had on their camp it was only rational for them to be frightened of having 'one of Them' standing mere meters from them. She shouldn't be surprised Jack didn't instantly jump to defend her. It certainly shouldn't hurt either as he stood amongst the others, staring wordlessly at her.

Trying to hold so many people's stares all at once grew tiring. There was enough hatred inside of her without adding all of theirs to the pile. Had she really been so ignorant to think they would welcome her with open arms? She turned her face away, wishing for the safety of her four bedroom walls.

She thought Ben was delusional (more so than usual), this plan would never work.

* * *

Aaron dominated one of Claire's arms, while the other linked around Kate's waist briefly. "So you're back…again."

Kate smiled. "Yeah, I had to make it back to this gorgeous boy, didn't I?"

"How long are you back for?" Claire asked.

"Someone has to get captured by the Others first." Kate said.

"So you're back for like a day?" Claire joked causing them both to laugh. As the laughter faded away Claire's eyes moved from Kate. Her eyes drifted along the beach. She saw the unfamiliar blonde Other sitting by herself. Claire's stomach twisted uncomfortably. "Who is she?"

Kate followed Claire's glance to the woman. Her top lip peeled back from her teeth. "Juliet." The harshness left Kate's face when she looked back to Claire. "Do you remember her from when They…took you?"

Claire shook her head. "Not that I can remember. If she is one of Them then why is she here with us?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "She's Jack charity case or something. They left her behind so now we've adopted her."

"Having an Other living with us, what fun." Claire commented sarcastically.

Kate looked at Claire seriously. "Make sure you stay away from her. She's a typical Other, she's really dangerous and a compulsive liar." They both looked up at the same time. Juliet's head had turned in their direction. Kate turned her back on Juliet before she continued "And I don't wanna sound like, you know, junior high, but frankly, she's a bitch."

"Does she really have to be here?" Claire complained.

"I dunno." Kate shrugged. "But what I do know is that I really need to wash up. I've been wearing these clothes for a little too long."

Claire couldn't look around at Juliet once she was by herself. Not immediately. She fiddled with Aarons' nappy for a moment, hoping by the time she looked up Juliet's eyes would be elsewhere. No such luck. Juliet's eyes were fixed upon Claire and her son.

No matter how hard Claire searched her memories, Juliet wasn't there. Yet knowing Juliet hadn't assisted in her kidnapping didn't make Claire feel anymore at ease. She turned her back on Juliet and left down the beach, needing to be far away from her.

* * *

"I was a little hesitant of letting her near you at first, but she did it." Charlie said. "Juliet saved your life."

Claire couldn't remember any of this. She must have been too far-gone to hear anything. She could remember feeling sick and blood had been on her hands for some reason. Then nothing. Well, not nothing for everyone else. But complete black for Claire. She could only remember seeing Juliet on the beach straight after she had arrived.

Claire knew it would be completely pointless for Charlie to lie about such a thing. Trusting him was easier than trusting Kate the criminal.

* * *

Juliet could see the young mother coming toward her now. A smile could not be contained. It was working amazingly well. She had been surprised the other members of the camp had let her anywhere near Claire, their glorified Virgin Mary. But Jack had come through for her. Little did he know he had played straight into her hands. If she could keep this up they would never know, not until it was too late at least. She would never allow Ben any credit for this.

Claire approached slowly, like a timid puppy. "Uhm…Juliet…?"

Juliet looked up, feigning surprise. "Oh, hello Claire. How are you feeling?"

"Much better." She said. She looked down at the ground, twisting the black strap around her wrist. Briefly Juliet wondered how Claire could feel comfortable in leaving her baby alone with a drug addict. "I guess you're the one to thank for that."

"There's no Hallmark store close by, huh?" Juliet joked. Claire looked up, responding with a confused look. Juliet smiled apologetically. "In other words: you're welcome."

Claire seemed to relax now. A smile dared to appear. "Okay."

Juliet expected Claire to leave after this. But she lingered. Juliet was confused as to what she wanted. Juliet was one of 'the Others', shouldn't Claire be running in the other direction right about now? Juliet didn't ask her to leave.

"When I was younger I had pitch black hair and I worked in this tattoo and piercing place. And people would discriminate against me everywhere I went. People would stare at me when I walked down the street and shop assistants were short with me all of the time." Claire explained, she was looking at the space above Juliet's head. "And I always hated it. So, you know, I guess I shouldn't discriminate against you."

Juliet nodded slowly, she should appreciate the gesture. "That's very kind of you." She let out an upset sigh. "I just wish more people from your camp would think like you."

Claire shrugged. "Maybe if you stick around for a while people will get used to having you around, they might even accept you."

"Maybe?" Juliet asked, both of them chuckling.

* * *

"I cannot believe Claire." Kate gasped.

Sun looked up from the alterations she was making to a sweatshirt she had found amongst the pile of abandoned clothes. "Why? What?"

"See for yourself." Kate nodded in the direction of Juliet's tent where she was seated with Claire. "I told her to stay away from Juliet…" She shook her head in disgust. "She didn't believe me. It would have done more good to tell a tree."

"I believe you Kate." Sun assured her.

The End.


End file.
